1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, a layout design method of the semiconductor device, and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device. More specifically, the present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device including a capacitor structure, a layout design method of the semiconductor device, and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The fabrication of an integrated circuit (IC) requires a variety of processes performed on a semiconductor substrate. The processes include steps of wafer production and building of circuits on the wafer board (patterning). The widths of patterns generated from the patterning can be reduced to create a semiconductor device with high integration. Multi-patterning is a class of technologies for manufacturing ICs with an enhanced density. However, the reliability of semiconductor devices generated from multi-patterning may be degraded when the widths of the patterns are reduced too greatly.